


INEXPERIENCIA [BYLER]

by irohny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: No podían estar tan sorprendidos, en realidad.





	INEXPERIENCIA [BYLER]

—Odio matemáticas —soltó Mike luego de unos minutos leyendo el libro de ecuaciones, con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Will.

Will por su parte, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, seguía mirando la televisión frente a él con ojos grandes y atentos.

—Lo sé, Mike. Todos lo hacemos —contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Y tal vez fue porque Mike estaba especialmente aburrido, o porque había notado la cercanía de sus cuerpos en la que normalmente se encontraban, pero permaneció quieto mirando el rostro de Will, el libro de ecuaciones dejado de lado hace un tiempo.

Will se extrañó ante la falta de quejas de Mike, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo fijos en él.

—¿Qué?

Mike no supo por qué lo dijo, solo necesitaba hacerlo.

—Tienes bonitos ojos.

Se enderezó justo después de decirlo, frente a frente con un muy desconcertado Will, que comenzó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados a ese punto y no entendían del todo qué pasaba con sus cuerpos, pero realmente necesitaban acercarse más y más. Fue por eso que Mike le dio una última mirada antes de besarlo. Rápido y casto.

—Uhm...

Se miraron luego del beso. Will parpadeaba y en sus oídos solo podía oír su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

—¿Lo siento? —susurró Mike, alejándose para sentarse a su lado, ambos mirando la televisión e intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

Will carraspeó.

—Ese fue mi primer beso, de hecho —murmuró.

Mike rió, y juntó su dedo meñique con el de Will.

▪️

—¿Crees que sean novios? —preguntó Lucas mientas caminaban hacia sus bicicletas.

Dustin a su lado, comprendió de quién hablaba, y observó cómo Mike y Will caminaban realmente juntos (mucho más de lo usual) y sus rostros permanecían sonrojados, nunca dejando de sonreír.

—No lo sé, nos lo habrían dicho —reflexionó.

Lucas se encogió de hombros.


End file.
